This invention relates to a device enabling the seating and strapping of two small children to the central area or the rear seat of an automobile.
The center of the rear seat is considered to be the safest place in an automobile at which to seat and strap a small child as a protective measure against possible injury occurring to the child in the event of a side impact collision of the vehicle. However, where there are two small children, only one of them can occupy the center position. The present invention is, accordingly, directed to providing a device whereby both children may be seated and strapped centrally of the rear seat.